Darth Creol
Darth Creol is not a very well known Sith throughout the galaxy. In fact, few would call what he is a Sith because he studies all aspects of the Force, but he does have the sadistic tendencies of the Sith at times. Up until he was 23 years old, one year after the site leap, he was a loner in the tutelage of the Force, but after the Battle of Coruscant he became a leader of a group of people known as the Brethren. Early Life Very little is known about the Early Life of Darth Creol, even to Darth Creol. It is known that he was born on Ossuss. During his child hood his parents had not been wealthy, but they remained a line above poverty in the government's eyes, so he had very raggedy clothes and was often picked on. His childhood of violence made him into the man that he is today. Life Before the Battle of Coruscant Before the Battle of Coruscant Creol had purchased an old X Wing from the Imperial Era and made his way around the galaxy. There are three specific planets that he had contact with that were a turning point in his life. Ossuss After being gone from his home planet for so long he decided that it would be a proper time to return and visit some of his old antagonists from his childhood. With the Force on his side he knew that he could take on whatever was against him, and he started out the day with vengeance on his mind. Each person that had ever picked on him during his childhood in which they had caused physical or emotional harm to him paid that day. Many of them were just as he was as a child, poor and in rags, but now it was Creol's turn to harass them. Each one that had ever beaten him up did not get beaten up back, but they got their mind torn to pieces by Creol, and vice versa for those that had emotionally scarred him. Mustafar Creol had read about the legendary battle that took place on Mustafar during the Clone Wars and figured it would be a good place to visit in his travels. The Mustafar system did not do anything for him, except cause injury to his leg by burns. The Force had directed him to the very spot where Anakin Skywalker had tried to make the leap in which he got his fatal wounds. It turns out that the hill had gotten much steeper and slicker because as Creol stepped it caved in and he fell towards the molten lava of a lake. Ni'novia The capital of the current Sith Empire, Creol visited the place just as S'rai was becoming the executor, and it played a massive role in what Creol wanted to be. The Order of Sovereignty was all but in shambles still, and Creol realized that they were false Sith. He vowed, that day, that he would not become like them, though he did not keep that vow. It played a major role in the way he views the Force now. The Brethren One year after the fall of the entire galaxy Creol decided that it was time for someone to take the reigns of the galaxy in a less then proper way. Each person that has taken the galaxy in a proper way has fallen, but he could not do it on his own. He began searching the galaxy to recover lost data and bring people to his cause, but a name for his establishment/order had yet to be created. After finding Leonidas and Sage the higher leaders and those two began to discuss things and came to realize that they were more like family then partners and decided, because at that time it was all males, to call themselves the Brethren, naming their council the Brethren Court. Slowly Losing Power When Creol had formed the Brethren he formed such under the impression that he was to be in complete control. That, however, proved to be a futile thought as the Brethren Court kept moving to remove power from him until he was no more then a figure head for the Brethren. In an effort to gain power back Creol sent Leonidas to Dxun to find Orbalisk Armor and anything else that he could find in the Dark Lord Freedon Naads tomb. The War Lord came back with the Ensnarement Talisman and handed it over to Creol. Power returned to the Supreme Overlord through fear as his Force potential and power increased seven fold, but it came with great cost. Fall to Death After Creol had started to wear the Ensnarement Talisman he began to have what was known as an Epileptic Seizure. As he war the Talisman more and more the Overlord began to get the seizures more and more. He figured it was just a side effect to the Ensnarement Talisman and dismissed it as nothing, a dismissal that would cost him his life only three months down the road. Getting Captured Creol was using his expert battle meditation to tip the balance in favor of the Brethren when he was attacked in his personal meditation sphere. During this time he used complete concentration in his battle meditation and did not sense the bounty hunter known as Cobra coming in to attack him. Normally the hunter would have been no match for Creol, but this was no ordinary hunter. He had researched his bounty and brought a Yslamari with him to negate Creol's force power. Even then Creol would have been able to hold his own until security got their, but the Ensnarement Talisman side effects had caused him to fall to his knees during a crucial part in battle and he was taken captive. OOC Information *Creol's character appearance is based on Jacen Solo. *The same person that plays Creol played Darth Mathandal and Jaden Mustik. *The character was originally the leader of the KotOR Era until inactivity caused a shutdown of that era. *The idea for the name Brethren is derived from Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End. Category: Brethren Biographies Category: Force Sensitives Category: The Brethren